


caught

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: mischief [6]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Ein Interview bringt es ans Tageslicht





	caught

Die Liste von Dingen, die Lars Haugvad gerade gerne tun würde, beinhaltete momentan 7 Punkte und die Reihenfolge war durchaus variabel:  
1\. Alex' Handy gegen die Wand werfen.  
2\. Jede der anwesenden Personen – Anders eingeschlossen- aus dem Hotelzimmer werfen.  
3\. Sich im Badezimmer einschließen und nie wieder herauskommen.  
4\. Anders die Nase brechen.  
5\. Sich den kurzen Ausschnitt aus der Dokumentation noch einmal ansehen.  
6\. So laut schreien, wie es ging … wahlweise auch einfach in Tränen ausbrechen oder gar beides?  
7\. Die Augen schließen und so tun, als sei nie etwas passiert.  
Er hatte kein Problem damit, mit den Folgen SEINER Fehler umzugehen. Er war geradeheraus und somit gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Er entschuldige sich oder er entschuldigte sich eben nicht. Aber gerade war keiner dieser Lösungsansätze passend, denn es war nicht sein Fehler und somit hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er mit diesem Problem umgehen sollte.  
Außer Anders umzubringen, denn natürlich war es der Fehler seines Zwillings.  
Wessen auch sonst?  
Lars seufzte und er sah vorsichtig zu den fünf Männern, die ihn argwöhnisch und zurückhaltend beobachteten. Nun gut, zu den vier Männern, denn Anders starrte aus dem Fenster des kleinen Raumes, hinaus auf den verschneiten Parkplatz, wo es eigentlich nichts zu sehen gab. Aber, andererseits hatte sein Zwilling ihn nicht einmal angesehen, als er -im festen Griff von Clas- zusammen mit Alex, Björn und Magnus den Raum betreten hatte. Diese seltsame Nichtbeachtung hatte Lars trotz seiner Verwunderung über das plötzliche Eindringen in sein Allerheiligstes, einen Stich ins Herz versetzt. Aber, bevor er noch etwas hatte sagen können, hatte der Trainer ihm sein Handy in die Hand gedruckt und ihm mit Zähneknirschen befohlen das aufgerufene Video anzusehen. Und dieses Video hatte nun auch dazugeführt, dass Lars damit liebäugelte seinen Bruder auf die verschiedensten, unterschiedlichsten und amüsantesten Arten umzubringen. Oder ihn zumindest zu schlagen. Fest. Auf den Hinterkopf.  
"Warum zum Teufel hast du so einen Scheiß gesagt?!?", Lars ballte die Fäuste und trieb seine Nägel in seine Handfläche, um den Drang seinen Zwilling anzuschreien zu unterdrücken, "Ich meine ..." Er sah erwartungsvoll und verärgert zu Anders der bei seinem scharfen Tonfall zusammenzuckte und dann noch weiter zusammenzusacken schien. Aber, selbst als Anders nun hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte, war die Wut noch nicht verflogen, "Anders ... Warum zur Hölle hast du bei dem Interview gesagt, dass wir ... UNS LIEBEN?!"  
Es gelang Romoeren sein amüsiertes Schnauben nur halbwegs zu unterdrücken und der blonde Pressechef versteckte sein Grinsen hinter seiner Hand, als Lars ihn wütend ansah, "Du brauchst gar nicht zu lachen! Wieso fragst du MEINEN BRUDER auch ausgerechnet so etwas?!?" "Hey, dein Bruder hat sich freiwillig interviewen lassen und mir Fragen beantwortet!", verteidigte Romoeren sich und und hob abwehrend die Hände, "Ich habe ihn nicht gezwungen zu sagen, dass ... ihr euch lieben würdet! Das Interview war ein Spaß! Ich habe weder gewusst, dass sie das Interview in die Doku nehmen, noch habe ich die Untertitel nicht geschrieben, Haugvad!"  
"Als Brüder ...", murmelte Anders und räusperte sich etwas verlegen, "Wir sind Zwillinge ... und lieben uns ..." Lars knurrte und hätte am liebsten jemand irgendjemanden erwürgt, aber stattdessen warf er eines der Kissen in Richtung des kichernden Björns, "Aber, dank deinen Fragen und den dämlichen Untertiteln klang es, als wären wir ... ein Paar! Hättest du sie das nicht ... anders formulieren lassen können?" "Klar.", Björn wirkte zufrieden, als er das Kissen hinter sich stopfte und sich streckte, "Aber, mal ehrlich ... so wie ihr zwei miteinander umgeht ... Wie ihr euch anfasst ... umarmt ..." Wortlos griff Lars, in Ermangelung von schmerzhafter Munition, nach der zweiten Kissenrolle und knurrte warnend. Aber, bevor er werfen konnte, räusperte Clas sich und Lars und auch Björn erstarrten.  
"Genug mit den Kindereien Was auch immer.", Clas' Stimme klang kalt und berechnend, "Die Frage ist nun, wie kann man den Schaden ... eindämmen?" Der Blick aus den blauen Augen wanderte nicht fragend, sondern Antworten erwartend über die anderen Anwesenden und die Zähne mahlten hinter den Bartstoppeln, "Diese Art von Publicity können wir im Moment nicht brauchen." "Wie wäre es ...", Magnus wechselte einen raschen Blick mit Alex, der dann übernahm, "Ich sehe nur zwei mögliche Wege, mit dieser Situation umzugehen. Erstens, Anders gibt ein Statement ab, dass er die Frage falsch verstanden habe und dass er es nicht gewohnt sei, Interviews zu geben... und dass er Lars eben nur, wie einen Bruder lieben würde ... Aber, das würde Anders ziemlich ..." Alex warf einen entschuldigenden Blick zu dem jüngeren Zwilling, der aber nicht einmal den Kopf hob, bevor er fortfuhr, " ... dämlich wirken lassen."  
"Dazu braucht es kein Interview ...", murmelte Clas, ignorierte dann aber den Protest beider Zwillinge und bedeutete dem Trainer mit einer knappen Geste fortzufahren. "Oder, wir sagen einfach, dass die Zwillinge eine ...", Alex räusperte sich, " ... besonders tiefe Beziehung haben. Ohne sie genauer zu definieren ... Allerdings würde das wohl die Fantasie einiger Gruppen ziemlich ... anregen und es würde viel Aufmerksamkeit auf Lars und auch auf Anders ziehen ..." "Unsere Eltern ...", murmelte Lars, Anders gab aber nur einen gequälten Laut von sich, als er sich ihre Reaktion vorstellte, während der Rest der Männer nun für eine Weile in ein tiefes, unangenehm wirkendes Schweigen verfiel  
"Also, wir haben zwei Ideen ... Die erste ist mies ... und die zweit Idee ist nur etwas weniger ... mies.", stellte Clas nach einigen Minuten fest und strich sich gedankenverloren über die stoppeligen Wangen, "Wunderbar. Aber, wir werden das Filmteam auf jeden Fall verklagen ..." "Es ist nun aber eben passiert. Es wurde ausgestrahlt ... Warum bei der Nachproduktion keiner auf die gottverdammten Untertitel geachtet hat ... Nun, darum werden wir uns auch noch kümmern.", Romoeren rieb sich die Nase, "Die Aussage steht also. Anders liebt Lars. Das Video ist im Netz und wer weiß wie viele Menschen haben es schon gesehen ... Ich fürchte, die Idee mit der falsch verstandenen Frage können wir vergessen. Das wird uns doch niemand glauben ..." Dennoch sah er fragend zu Anders, "Oder?"  
Der Zwilling nickte und hob nun den Kopf, "Ich liebe Lars. Wir sind Zwillinge. Aber, wer da gleich an eine Beziehung denkt, der muss doch krank im Kopf sein." Lars senkte den Kopf und starrte auf seine Hände, deren Fingernägel sich tief in das weiche Fleisch der Handinnenseiten gegraben hatten. Der Physiotherapeut schluckte schwer und warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf seinen Bruder, der sich ähnlich unwohl zu fühlen schien, wie er, als er nickte, "Total krank."  
Die Zwillinge wechselten einen kurzen Blick miteinander, in Anders' Augen stand die pure Anklage, während Lars' Blick eine einzige Entschuldigung war, bevor Anders bockig wegsah, "Natürlich ... Wer sollte auch so was tun ... Seinen Zwilling lieben ..." "Anders ...", Lars hielt es nun nicht mehr aus und erhob sich von seinem knarrenden Drehstuhl, um sich vor seinen Zwilling, der auf einem der unbequemen Plastikstühlen, auf denen sonst die mehr oder weniger ordentlich zusammengelegten Sachen seiner Schützlinge zu liegen pflegten, saß zu knien, "Anders ... sieh mich an ..."  
"Warum sollte ich?", murmelte Anders, aber als er schließlich doch dem Blick seines Zwillings begegnete, war Lars schockiert, wie verletzlich Anders wirkte, obwohl er störrisch die Lippen zusammenpresste, "Du hast doch kein Interesse an mir. Liebst mich nicht ... Es ist krank ..." "Anders, sei nicht albern ...", die große Hand des Physiotherapeuten strich über die Wange und der Daumen strich sanft über den Backenknochen, als Lars sich nun zu Anders lehnte und einen Kuss in den Mundwinkel seines Zwillings hauchte, "Ich liebe dich ..."  
"Wunderbar ...", wiederholte Clas und massierte seine schmerzenden Schläfen, als die Zwillinge den Kuss noch weiter vertieften, "Sieht so aus, als hätte der Texter einen guten Riecher gehabt, Haugvads ... Wie lange?" Anders gab einen unzufriedenen Laut von sich, als Lars den Kuss nun löste, um reichlich atemlos zu antworten, "Jahre ..." "Und, ihr macht ihr beide einen auf unschuldig ...", Alex schnaubte genervt, während Clas die beiden Zwillinge nun mit einem missbilligenden Blick von Kopf bis Fuß maß, "Das eröffnet uns wohl Option drei. Unser Physiotherapeut lebt in einer ..." Clas unterbrach kurz und sah um Bestätigung seiner Wortwahl bittend, zu den Zwillingen, " ... Beziehung mit seinem Zwilling."  
Lars war sich sicher, dass er diesen Tag, wahrscheinlich nicht einmal die nächsten Minuten schadlos überstehen oder gar überleben würde, aber Anders nickte bestätigend und sah herausfordernd in die Runde der Männer. "Romoeren. Das ist deine Aufgabe.", Clas wirkte erleichtert, dass dies nicht in seinen Aufgabenbereich als Sportchef fiel und auch den beiden Trainern war die Erleichterung förmlich anzusehen, "Morgen früh will ich die Mitteilung auf meinem Tisch." Björn verzog das Gesicht nickte dann aber, bevor er sich erhob, "Ich mache mich dran." "Und ihr ...", Clas' Blick richtete sich nun wieder auf die Zwillinge, die mittlerweile Händchen hielten und er räusperte sich, ein amüsiertes, aber dennoch etwas finsteres Eisbärenlächeln auf den Lippen, "Ihr solltet mit euren Eltern reden ..."  
Wie auf Kommando klingelte Lars' Handy.

 

\---  
Bei Interesse wird es gerne weitergeführt =)  
Einfach zu Wort melden.


End file.
